Bring me to life
by Aredhel
Summary: Por hacer "lo correcto" dejo al amor de su vida, ahora que se siente muerte sin él... ¿podra recuperarlo? ¿Podrá volver a la vida?.... Rewievs!


"Bring Me To Life"

Por MarlenGry  
  
  
****

¿Como había llegado a eso?... ni ella misma lo sabía.... lo único de lo que estaba segura es que había llegado... y ahora pagaba las consecuencias... ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta?... ¡Todo por culpa de Viktor!.... ¿A quien engañaba? ¡Era su culpa!... suya y de nadie más, aunque le doliera admitirlo, se había dejado engañar y Viktor había tomado ventaja.

¡Pero ya no soportaba más!... era un calvario...  se había decidido a terminar con esa mentira, se había decidido a arreglar todo y poner las cosas en orden... claro estaba si él llegaba...¿Y si no llegaba?, se preguntó, reviso de nuevo su reloj "Tranquila Hermione" se dijo a si misma para darse ánimos. "Ya vendrá", trataba de convencerse de que así sería, llegaría... ¿pero y si no llegaba?... bueno no lo culparía... después de tanto tiempo... casi dos años sin verle.... dos años desde que había salido de Hogwarts... tres años de su tormento.. ¿solo dos años?, a ella le habían parecido siglos. Unos pasos le alertaron de que alguien se acercaba en medio de aquella oscuridad, en aquella pequeña y fría banca, en aquél pequeño parque solamente iluminado por la luz de la luna y dos faroles semi-descompuestos.

-¿Llevas mucho esperando?-pregunto una voz varonil... una voz para ella inconfundible, la voz del hombre a quien más quería, la voz del hombre por quien daría su vida, la voz del hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón... sí... al que amaba en realidad... y al que había dejado por Viktor Krum. 

-No mucho... pero pensé que no llegarías

-¿Pensaste que no llegaría?-preguntó- ¡¿por qué pensaste eso Hermione?

-Vamos Ron.... después de tanto tiempo

-Dos años ¿eh?-suspiró él

-Sí... dos años...

--------Flash Back----------

_-¿Nos volveremos a ver algún día?-le pregunto él antes de dejarla ir con sus padres quienes la esperaban en la puerta de la estación del tren_

_-No lo sé Ron... sabes que debo estar con él...._

_-¡No debes! ¡¡No es tu obligación!!_

_-Es como si lo fuera Ron.... él me salvo la vida... y por ello.. a quedado así...._

_-¡El que ya no pueda caminar no es tu culpa!.. ¡Se esta aprovechando de ti!_

_-Adiós Ron.... y por favor no me vuelvas a buscar... no hagas esto más difícil, Adiós Harry_

_-Adiós Hermione -se despidió su amigo ojiverde mientras le daba un abrazo a la chica, él había preferido mantenerse al margen de la situación, sabía que era ya difícil para ellos, para Ron, así que le tocaba ser el fuerte._

_-Hermione ... yo te amo-dijo el pelirrojo  como último recurso_

_-Y yo a ti- dicho esto la chica se fue, él no intento detenerla._

_---------_Fin del Flash Back--------

-¿Y que has hecho en este tiempo?-le pregunto mirándola por vez primera en dos años a los ojos.

  
How can you see into my eyes   
like open doors.  
Leading you down into my core   
where I've become so numb.  
Without a soul  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  


(Wake me up.  
Wake me up inside.   
I can't wake up.   
Wake me up inside.   
Save me.   
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
Wake me up.   
Bid my blood to run.   
I can't wake up.   
Before I come undone.   
Save me.   
Save me from the nothing I've become.)  
  


Hermione se sorprendió tanto de la naturalidad con la que Ron Weasley le veía..... como si nada hubiera pasado, como si solo fueran dos amigos que se encuentran después de mucho tiempo...¿Y si realmente eso era ella ya nada más para el pelirrojo?..... Era como si Ron mirara dentro de ella, sus penetrantes ojos, aquellos ojos con los que había soñado tantas noches, ahora los tenía ahí enfrente. Se sentía tan tonta, pero a la vez tan contenta... era relajante y excitante a la vez, como si hubiera estado dormida por mucho tiempo.... como si Ron con el simple hecho de estar ahí sentado junto a ella, le devolviera la vida. Era como si la despertara  de un lardo sueño, como si la sangre volviera a correr por sus venas después de haber estado muerta, como si Ron la salvara de la nada en que se había convertido sin él. Se dio cuanta de que se había quedado absorta en sus pensamientos y ahora Ron la miraba extrañado.

-Ehm... todo bien gracias.

-¿En serio?

**Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life.**

**(Wake me up.  
Wake me up inside.   
I can't wake up.   
Wake me up inside.   
Save me.   
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
Wake me up.   
Bid my blood to run.   
I can't wake up.   
Before I come undone.   
Save me.   
Save me from the nothing I've become.)  
  
  
**

¡¡No era cierto!! ¡Quería decirle que no era cierto!, que todo este tiempo había estado sufriendo por la falta de su presencia, que lo necesitaba ¡Sí! ¡Hermione Granger necesitaba de él!, sin él se había sentido perdida, muerta.... el simple hecho de tenerle a un lado... la traía a la vida. Ahora que lo tenía ahí, sentado junto a ella.... no lo dejaría ir... ¡No podía dejarlo!

-Sí... en serio ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va todo?

-Ya sabes.... mucho trabajo en el ministerio....

-Me imagino...

Se torno un silencio incomodo "¡Vamos Hermione!" pensaba para si misma "¡Díselo!"

-¿Y como esta Viktor?- pregunto el pelirrojo ante lo que la castaña se quedo de piedra, ¿por qué le preguntaba por Viktor?

-Él.... él.... -¡Al diablo con Viktor! ¿A quien le importaba?-Como siempre....-De nuevo quedaron en un silencio incomodo... ¿por qué Ron se portaba así?... ella esperaría que le reclamase lo pasado hace un tiempo, que le preguntase para que le había llamado.- Ron.... te preguntarás....

-Sí.... me lo pregunto.... me lo he estado preguntando  desde que recibí tu lechuza  Hermione.... me he preguntado tantas cosas desde que te fuiste..... ¿y sabes?... no he encontrado respuesta para ninguna de las preguntas....

-Yo..... yo quería....

-Lo que más me he estado preguntando- interrumpió Ron de nuevo a la chica- ¿Por qué nos abandonaste Hermione?.... ¿Por qué nos dejaste?.... ¿Por qué ME dejaste?

-Yo....-Hermione se sentía morir... ahí estaban los reclamos que esperaba.... ¿Y ahora que le decía?- Viktor.... el accidente con ....

-¡¡Eso no lo justifica.....!!-explotó de pronto el pelirrojo poniéndose bruscamente de pie- Trate de entenderte Hermione... de verás que lo trate.... pero no pude.... no entiendo aún ¿por qué?.... me hice a la idea de que tu elección había sido quedarte con Krum... pero lo que no he podido entender hasta hoy, es porque decidiste sacarnos de tú vida.... En ¡DOS AÑOS! Hermione.... ¡DOS AÑOS! ¡Ni una sola maldita carta!.... incluso trate de comprender que a mi sobre todas las personas no querías verme.... pero ni siquiera te comunicaste con Harry... con Ginny... con nadie... ¡Nos abandonaste!.... ¿Por qué?  ¡¿Qué ahora que estabas con Krum eras demasiado buena para nosotros?!

Hermione apretó los puños ... sentía que en cualquier momento las lágrimas brotarían de sus ojos.... era cierto todo lo que decía Ron.... sin embargo le parecía muy injusto.... Ronald Weasley  no tenía ni idea de cuanto había sufrido ella en los últimos dos años.... sintió la rabia subir por su garganta... y finalmente explotó ella también...

**Bring me to life.   
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside.   
Bring me to life.**

-¡¡Tampoco vi tú lechuza amanecer frente a mi puerta Ron!! ¡Ustedes tampoco me buscaron! ¡Tú y Harry decidieron permanecer juntos y olvidarse de mí!- 

Ya estaba, lo había dicho.... había dicho lo que mas le había dolido durante los últimos dos años.... Ron, el chico al que más quería, y Harry, su mejor amigo, se habían olvidado completamente de su existencia.... nunca la buscaron.... y ella, presa del rencor ante esta situación,  decidió hacer lo mismo . Para ella fue obvio que ninguno de los dos deseaba saber más algo de "su mejor amiga"... así que decidió alejarse de ellos y de toda la gente que se relacionaba con ellos... ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo alejarse de ellos?.... ¿Del famoso Harry Potter y su mejor amigo Ron Weasley?... conocidos por derrotar al señor oscuro.... conocidos por todo el mundo mágico... solo había encontrado una solución... vivir con Viktor en el mundo muggle.... sí... había vivido con Viktor Krum los últimos dos años de su vida, aún en contra de la voluntad de sus padres, quienes cuando les dijo su decisión prácticamente se había echado a llorar.... sin embargo respetaron sus deseos... ¿Sus deseos? ¡Ja!... ¡Los deseos de Viktor! .... él la había convencido haciéndola siempre sentir culpable de su padecimiento.... restregándole siempre en la cara que "por ella" estaba confinado a no caminar nunca jamás.... ni siquiera las medicinas mágicas habían podido ayudarle... y ella, se dejo convencer.... Había aparentado durante todo este tiempo vivir feliz con el ex-jugador de quidditch, su vida en los últimos dos años no había sido otra cosa más que una mentira.... una vida vacía....¡Pero había tenido suficiente! ¡Por eso había decidido hablar con Ron!... sin embargo ahora que lo tenía enfrente suyo.... las cosas no estaban resultando como esperaba....

-¿De que estas hablando?... ¡No paso un solo día en que no  mandara una lechuza a buscarte!.... es decir...- Ron se sonrojo para sorpresa de la chica- Que no mandáramos... si.... eso.... pero siempre regresaba sin noticias tuyas Hermione... siempre fue lo mismo.... buscamos... por contactos, pusimos al ministerio de cabeza para buscarte pero.... simplemente te desapareciste de la faz de la tierra....lo único que recibíamos era...

Hermione ya no escuchaba las palabras del joven pelirrojo....¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Era cierto?... ¡Por dios como iba a ser cierto! ¡Ron le mentía! ¡Que bajo había caído! ¡¡Mentirle!!... ella siempre había esperado recibir noticias de él y de Harry.. del mundo mágico.... de SU mundo.... pero nunca llegó nada.... por lo que Hermione supuso que ambos magos la querían fuera de sus vidas.

-¡Yo nunca recibí una sola carta suya!... ¡No mientas! 

-¡No miento!.. te buscamos ... incluso en el mundo muggle... pero tú...-¡Ja!... Ahora si estaba segura de que Ron le mentía...-tú.... siempre nos regresabas las notas.... tratamos de rastrearte pero... algún hechizo usabas para que nos fuera imposible... y luego..... luego....llego la lechuza... y... aquí estamos... me sentí... me sentí... tan ...-el pelirrojo calló.... 

Ella se sentía más fuera de si que nunca... Ron le estaba mintiendo... porque era obvio que era una mentira...nunca recibió nada... y Viktor nunca le dijo que hubiera recibido algo...Viktor...¡¡VIKTOR!! ¡CLARO!... ¡Ron decía la verdad! ¿Como había sido tan tonta? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?... ¡Era Viktor quien le devolvía las cartas a Ron! ¡Viktor quien debía de haber estado usando ese hechizo que Ron decía ! ¡¡Viktor!!

-Viktor...-susurró ella y ron la miro desconcertado

-¿Qué?

-Fue Viktor....-sonrió ella sárcastica

-¿De que...?-el pelirrojo parecía estar poniendo a funcionar su cerebro a mil por hora.... y estar comprendiendo lo mismo que la chica...- Oh.... bastante obvio ¿no crees?

-Sí... bastante....

**Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.**

Hermione miró al cielo, éste se encontraba ya totalmente cubierto de estrellas.... el tiempo volaba definitivamente...la noche transcurría rápido... empezaba a hacer frío... pero Hermione no lo sentía, el solo hecho de tener a Ron sentado a su lado le evitaba sentir frío alguno...sin él... definitivamente Ron la revivía de entre los muertos...Ron le traía la vida... como deseaba estar así para siempre... el chico a su lado poniéndose de pie la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos...

-Bueno es hora de irse –anunció el pelirrojo.. la castaña se quedo de piedra... ¿irse? ¿así como así?

-Pero... es decir... yo...-Entonces una idea vino a su cabeza... una idea que la hizo sentir muy mal...- ¿Verás a alguien?-preguntó temiendo la respuesta

-Así es-contesto él tranquilamente.... 

**All of this sight  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul   
  
**

Hermione sentía que la tierra se abría debajo de sus pies.... había sido tan tonta... pensando que Ron estaría ahí para ella.. todo este tiempo... había sido tan ciega ¿Cómo no lo había visto venir?.... pero trataría de aparentar felicidad por él... sí solo trataría pues por dentro se sentía morir... se sentía sin voz, se sentía sin mente, sin alma..... Miro a Ron, el chico se despedía, al menos eso creía ella ya que no escuchaba nada que no fuera el latir de su propio corazón... era como estar sumida en una oscuridad y silencio profundo .... unos pasos alejándose de ella l hicieron regresar a la realidad... el pelirrojo se iba... ¿Ella que haría? ¿Lo dejaría ir? ¿Así nada más?.. ¡NO!

**  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something wrong.  
Bring me to life  
  
**

**(Wake me up.  
Wake me up inside.   
I can't wake up.   
Wake me up inside.   
Save me.   
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
Wake me up.   
Bid my blood to run.   
I can't wake up.   
Before I come undone.   
Save me.   
Save me from the nothing I've become.)**

**  
  
Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside.  
  
Bring me to life**

-¡Ron Espera!-gritó más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido... el chico se detuvo, se dio la vuelta lentamente... Hermione lo contemplo .... ahí bajo la pequeña luz de aquel farol, los cabello rojos resplandecían aún más... la chica se quedó muda... no sabía que decir....

-¿Dime?-preguntó él con un gesto interrogante de su cara. Hermione sintió escalofríos, más no dijo nada...

-Eh... yo...yo...-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir cuando sabes perdido para siempre al amor de tu vida?... Hermione definitivamente no lo sabía- nada....

-Oh.... de acuerdo.... entonces.... Buenas noches Hermione...- y de nuevo se dio la vuelta.

-¿Por qué..-se escuchó de pronto la voz femenina de la castaña. Ron se detuvo más no se dio la vuelta- siempre he querido saber... porque... ese día ... en la estación...

-¿Cuándo te fuiste?-le recordó él

-Sí...-corroboró tristemente la chica- ese día... tú... ¿Por qué no me detuviste?... es decir... no te lo reclamó... es solo que...bueno... yo...- Hermione se comenzaba a sentir  estúpida.. ¿por qué le estaba diciendo eso a Ron?...

-Me sorprendes Hermione...-la sacó el pelirrojo de sus pensamientos...- como hija de muggles... ¿nunca has escuchado la frase que dice "Si amas algo déjalo libre... si regresa es tuyo y si no nunca lo fue"....

Un silencio sepulcral reino el pequeño parque... . esta vez nadie se movió... nadie se atrevía a romper el "encanto" que las últimas palabras pronunciadas por el chico pelirrojo habían dejado en el aire.... Hermione se sentía sin respiración alguna... ¿Ron había dicho...? ¡Sí! ¡¡Sí lo había dicho!!

-¡¡¿Y si...!!- comenzó a gritar Hermione... pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que el nombrado Ronald Weasley no se encontraba mas frente a ella.... - ¿Ron?- le llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta... -¡¿Ron?!- Nada.... la castaña comenzó a caminar rápidamente por la acera del pequeño parque gritando el nombre del mago.... se comenzó a desesperar...-¡¡RON!!...- Nada... tenía que afrontar la realidad, el pelirrojo se había ido.... seguramente se había sentido incomodo ante la situación y como too buen mago escogió desaparecerse (literalmente) del lugar.... Hermione se detuvo.... Dos lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas... después dos más... y más... la chica lloraba... sus esperanzas de ser **_devuelta a la vida _**se habían esfumado junto con el hombre al que amaba.... sin saber porque recordó lo que le pensaba decir a Ron minutos atrás..-¿Y si...-murmuró al viento- y si tarda dos años en regresar?...

-A fin de cuentas a regresado- escuchó la voz conocida del menor de los varones Weasley detrás suyo.... casi en su cuello...se volteó tan rápido que sorprendió al chico, quedando a escasos centímetros de la cara de éste.

-Si esto es una broma...-musitó ella- nunca he visto una más cruel....

Por toda respuesta obtuvo algo que había esperado desde hace dos años... un beso... un beso de Ronald Weasley... un beso de aquél chico pelirrojo al que tanto amaba.. un beso dulce, tierno... un beso sumamente añorado, quería estar así por siempre, estar con él.... nunca separarse, se sentía tan bien, se sentía viva.... se separaron, se miraron a los ojos un largo instante pero a la vez tan breve....

-Te amo Hermione... te amo... 

-Pero... tu dijiste que... que verías a...

-¿A alguien más?....-Ron río- sí... veré a mamá esta noche... es viernes ... reunión de los Weasley...

-Oh... yo pensé que....

-Tonta....-le dijo cariñosamente él- no sabes cuanto he esperado este momento....sabía que algún día... que algún día ...es decir dos años y...

-Lo sé-sonrío ella poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre la boca del pelirrojo.... no había necesidad de decir lo ya dicho sin palabras... no la había....sin embargo..- Te amo Ron....

-Y yo a ti.

Un nuevo beso sello aquella declaración innecesaria.

La castaña sintió un gran alivio..... ahora nada importaba, Ron y ella estarían juntos por siempre.... _siempre_... que bien sonaba aquella palabra.. ¿sería verdad?....¿estarían juntos siempre?.... nadie lo sabía... lo único que le importaba a Hermione Granger... es que había sido **_devuelta a la vida._**

* * *

Hello!! ^^

Aquí este pequeño fic de One shot!...  Hace muxo que no escribía uno... así que he regresado con un Ron/Hermione, además seguiré con los otros fics ^^U....

Espero y les haya gustado!!

¡¡¡Reviews!!!

La canción: "Bring me to life" de Evanescence (o_O ¿Así se escribe?)

**  
  
**

  
  
   
  



End file.
